I-I'm Not Lonely
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Phoenix is, as usual, bored at the office due to no cases, and with no one home, it only heightens the boredom. However, will a sudden, unexpected visit from Edgeworth change that for the better? Seme Edgeworth and uke Phoenix for a change! M for yaoi


**I-I'm Not Lonely**

**Hey everyone, here's a Phoenix/Edgeworth for you all! I'm sure most would agree that these two make a damn good couple, as they always love to make snarky remarks to each other and argue a lot. xD And, a little twist, it's Edgey who'll be the seme, so yeah, a pretty rare treat. So, like always, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**August 24, 2:54pm**_

_**Wright Anything Agency**_

"Hmm..." Phoenix flipped through another channel after getting bored with the previous one in like, 10 seconds. There was nothing to do today: no clients, no cases, Athena and Apollo doing whatever, and Trucy at school. There wasn't anywhere worth going without a car, in which he was seriously contemplating if he should go to driving school or not: it'd make rushing to the courthouse much easier. And, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he really has nothing important to do, other than lawyering. So, he sits lays on the couch, watching random shows of all kinds. His favorite law show wouldn't be on for another 2 hours. "Maybe I should get a side job when I have no cases or something..."

***knock knock***

"Huh?" The knock at the door certainly caught him by surprise. Was it Athena and/or Apollo dropping by just to hang out, anyways? If so, he highly appreciates it: better to be bored with your friends than bored alone, he believes. Other than those two, nobody else really came to mind. He slowly rose from the couch, wondering if he should throw on some pants: after all, he was only in a white T and boxers. Then again, the boxers went up to his knees, so it shouldn't be a problem. With a smile and a yawn, he opens the door. "Hey there, A-!"

It wasn't Athena nor Apollo at the door: out of all people, it was Edgeworth! Phoenix didn't really know how to react: his friend is always busy, but especially now, since he's the chief prosecutor and all. He's not getting picked up to get arrested or something, is he, he asks himself. "Hello there, Wright." He said in his usual monotone voice. Phoenix noticed he wasn't wearing his red jacket, nor his glasses. Then again, it has been pretty hot lately.

"O-Oh, hey! What can I help you with, Edgeworth?" He asked with curiosity.

"May...May I come in?" Phoenix can't believe it: Edgeworth wants to hang out with him, like what _actual _friends do? As Phoenix said before, he'd rather be bored with company, even if it's his frenemie Edgeworth.

"Uhh...sure! Knock yourself out." Phoenix made room for him to enter. He instantly made his way to the couch and quickly, he joined him. "Hope you weren't expecting me to have something in mind, cause I've got nothing."

"I can see that." He bluntly said, picking a newspaper from off the floor and reading it. Phoenix grunted at his little smart comment and switched to another channel. It was the one with all of the comedy shows, but he accidentally entered three numbers in the remote, making him grunt some more: he hated when he did that! "Tch." Edgeworth's little snicker didn't make it any better.

"Oh, shut up. And besides, that issue's all old and outdated...kind of like you." He mumbled the last part, but Edgeworth still heard it. And in response, he put the paper down for a second and smacked Phoenix on the arm, making him laugh. But then he remembered: "So Edgeworth, what made you want to come over today? You're not busy with anything?"

Edgeworth gave him a slightly offended look. "Is there a problem with me being here?"

"Huh? No, I didn't mean it like that..." Though Phoenix had to wonder, why did he get mad in the first place? All he asked was why Edgeworth decided to pay him a visit... "It's just...you've never done this before, so it caught me by surprise."

"I'm sure it would. Unlike you, I'm usually very busy most of the time, so I would normally not have the time to visit someone." Minus the sass, Phoenix was actually kind of glad his friend used his rare day off to keep him company. Or maybe he lost a bet? Phoenix decided not to ask that question, though. Or maybe, perhaps...Phoenix grinned deviously.

"Ahh, so to avoid being _all alone _at the office, you decided to pay 'ol Nick a visit? How nice of you!" He slapped the atonished Edgeworth's back.

"Wh-What?!" He dropped the newspaper in surprise but then picked it back up. "I-I am NOT lonely, I just decided it would be nice to be somewhere other than in my office for once!" He looked so flustered with such a deep red face, Phoenix almost found it kind of cute. Almost.

"Hmm, I see. But maybe if you had a **girlfriend**, you'd be enjoying this day much more."

"Girlfriend...? Hmph. Impossible."

"!" That made him gasp in surprise. "Impossible? You have low self-esteem issues, too? Never thought that prosecutors of all would."

"Shut up! That is NOT the reason!" Phoenix was getting more curious by the second. He expected Edgeworth to explain himself, but after a few minutes of silence, he looked away from the TV, pouting.

"...Well? What IS the reason?! Don't leave me hanging!"

"Fine! The reason is, well..." He put the newspaper down and turned to the spiky haired one, giving him a stern, serious look. "I do not want one. Not now, not ever."

"...Oh." Phoenix did not seem at all pleased with that answer. Edgeworth was about to note that, but then Phoenix continued with, "Can't blame you. After the experience I'VE had, I don't want one anytime, either..."

"...!" Edgeworth was surprised. He thought that, surely, he was in love with Maya, or at least would consider her a girlfriend. Though in truth, he didn't want a girlfriend...reason because he has quite the crush on the man right next to him. Was this his chance, he thought? Was this is the oppotunity he was waiting for? If so, then he shouldn't let this go to waste, but at the same time, he's worried to death that this will just make things a lot more worse. But right now, they're alone, Trucy won't be back for a few hours, and Athena and Apollo have no reason to come.

While the lawyer was watching TV, slowly, he glided his hand across the couch. The closer he got to the other hand, the shakier it would get. Then, his fingers eventually intertwined with the others, making the lazy attorney flinch in surprise and look at him. "E...Edgeworth?"

"Wright..." As always, he gave him a stern look. Or at least, trying his hardest to. "I concede: I came to visit because I _was _lonely. But also...to confess something to you that I've been very afraid to." Phoenix gulped, sweat going down his cheek as he awkwardly shifted his legs. He didn't even move his hand away that Edgeworth grabbed, which motivated him even more to make his move.

"Y...Yeah? What it is?"

"..." With a strong haul, Edgeworth brought Phoenix closer to him, then throwing his arm around his back and legs. "...I believe I have feelings for you, Wright." He finally said, a huge bubble of relief bursting inside him. Phoenix's face was as the prosecutor's pants.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'I believe'- mmph!" Edgeworth quieted him by planting his lips on his. His eyes widened, and wasn't sure whether to let him finish or push him off. However, he was a bit too overwhelmed to do the latter, so he complied and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. He could feel Edgeworth's tongue glide along his teeth, which made him shiver and moan lightly. Edgeworth moved his hand across his back, bringing up to his spiky hair at times and playing with it. It wasn't sharp enough to cut your hands after all, he chuckled mentally.

He could tell Edgeworth very much wanted to dig his tongue inside, so Phoenix opened his mouth, allowing him to do so. He moaned deeper, trying to keep up with him by grinding his tongue against his. A bulge formed in Edgeworth's pants, which pressed against the side of Phoenix's leg. When he felt it, he brought his knee against it and started grinding against it.

"Hah...!" Edgeworth gasped, shooting his head up, breaking away the kiss. Both were panting and extremely red-faced. "Y-You seem to be enjoying yourself, Wright...*gasp*"

"S...Says you. You're the one with the erection."

"Oh?" He gave him a smug look. "I'm not the only one, I believe." He proved it by sneaking his hand to Phoenix's boxers and cupping the bulge he had, making the shorter man yelp. He pressed his thumb against it while suckling on the side of his neck, making little nibbles on it.

"Argh, nngh!" He clenched Edgeworth's shoulders while leaning his hips in more in order for Edgeworth to cup his erection deeper. Edgeworth fist-pumped in his mind, proud of himself that he took it upon himself to make a move. His smirk grew wider.

"And I've been meaning to ask, why aren't you more clothed? Or do you feel you can dress like that in front of other men?"

"C-Come on, aren't the shirt and boxers long enough- ah?!" Edgeworth was slowly sliding them off, but Phoenix gripped his wrists. "H-Hey, now! Aren't you being a little too bold?!" The taller one showed a sudden burst of strength and yanked the boxers down, making Phoenix shriek.

"Don't resist me now, Wright! This _evidence _needs to be thoroughly examined!" His confidence was overflowing, even to the point of being a bit cocky, now. He brung his head down there, making Phoenix gulp. When he flicked his tongue on the tip, Phoenix exhaled a burst of air, throwing his head back slightly. This only made Edgeworth want to continue even more, now.

"O-Oh, oh, oh..." The warmth and slime of his tongue gliding down his shaft made him tremble slightly with quivering lips and one eye closed. He didn't imagine his friend would ever do such a thing, considering how much pride he tends to have. But he had to admit...Edgeworth was good at this. Really good. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing in and out in pleasure.

Edgeworth suckled and curled his tongue around it, making lewd gasps and moans. Normally, a man such as would never do something so dirty, so vulgar and unlike him, and because of that, it excited him even more that he was doing such a thing. He now took Phoenix's member inside of his mouth, making the reciever howl loudly. He bobbed his head slowly, taking in as much as he can while moving his bangs out of the way. He opened one eye up and darted it up at Phoenix, who was panting with his eyes closed, a deep blush slashed across his face.

"Damn...Edgeworth..." He sighed deeply, holding his head down, making him go faster and taking in even more. He choked a little, but was still able to do it. "Your mouth feels good. O-Ohhuu..." Phoenix was close to his limit, bucking his hips several times to hurry it up. "I'm gonna cum soon, Edge..." He warned, but Edgeworth didn't make any attempt to move. Eventually, he came, a waterfall of cum flowing down Edge's mouth.

"*gasp*" He brought his head up, taking in more than he could swallow and coughed a few times. He was happy that none got on his vest. "Hmph. Such a thick thing almost choked me...but you seemed to have liked it, as you rudely held my head down."

"Hey, _you _were the one that came on to me." He retorted, still trying to catch his breath. He figured that was all Edgeworth wanted to do, but he was wrong. In fact, Edgeworth pushed him down on his side, throwing down the pants and boxers that were ruthlessly imprisoning his erection. "Hold on, you're not really going to...?!"

He planted one hand on Phoenix's hip and the other on his shoulder. "The answer should be obvious. Here I go." He entered the lawyer, who tried to contain a loud grunt. He was shocked by Edgeworth acting so assertive and dominating in such a way, but had to admit, it turned him on a little. The thrusts were not too rough, not too gentle, and the room was again filled with the sounds of moans and gasps from the both of them.

"Hmm, y-you're quite tight, Wright." He groaned, going in deeper inside him. The way Phoenix was clenching the arm of the couch while having such a lewd look on his face, Edgeworth figured he must have liked this. "You're face, Wright. Such a lewd one. Have you been secretly wanting this, perhaps?"

"Wh-What? No! I- augh!" He screamed out a moan, interrupting his own sentence. Edgeworth felt that was "proof" alone to back up his statement. He lifted up Phoenix's shirt and pinched one of his nipples, making him let out a sharp yelp. "H-Hey, don't touch...*pant*" The fact he can't even finish his sentences excites the prosecutor more, and when he hit a certain spot, that's when the lawyer really made a noise.

"Ahhhh! O-O-Objection! Aah, haaah, y-you can't thrust THERE!" His sounds of pleasure were overflowing now, and so he kept on hitting him in that certain spot, and in addition, went faster.

"How shameful. A grown man making such noises! Is this the real you, Wright?!" Phoenix growled at the smug comments he was making, and with that classic smirk he would see in court, too. Speaking of court, he can't even imagine seeing him the way after this, and then Athena and Apollo will wonder why his face will be as red as a beet.

He covered his mouth, trying to close in all of the embarrassing noises that were emitting from his mouth, but Edgeworth quickly smacked his hand aside. "No, Wright. If you won't shut your mouth in court, then you certainly won't here!" And along with that counterattack, rammed into the specific spot with all the strength he had.

"A-Aaahhhh!" He screamed out his loudest, cumming as a result. He laid his face on the couch's arm, panting heavily. "Damn you, Edgeworth..." He growled, feeling more faint. Edgeworth nodded in response.

"Why thank you, Wright." He said wryly, plopping his lips against his. Edgeworth was at his limit as well, but before he could warn him, he came. Cum filled the inside of Phoenix, who said in an exasperated tone,

"Hey, don't cum inside of people without asking them first...!"

"Yes, you're right." He said in his usual brash tone. "I apologize."

"Hmph..." Slowly, Edgeworth's member was slid out, completely satisfied with the outcome of today. The couch and parts of the floor were stained, in which Edgeworth, after pulling his pants back up, was surprisingly generous enough to clean, himself. Meanwhile, Phoenix was still laying on the couch, panting feverishly. Eventually, he got up, replacing his boxers with some other ones. "I should make you pay the month's rent for doing that to me."

"Very well! Although I'm positively sure you enjoyed our intercourse very much." He remarked, getting up from cleaning the floor. While walking to the kitchen to put away the supplies, Phoenix caught on the way back, pulling him into a kiss, which ended quickly. "..." It caught Edgeworth so off guard, even he was blushing.

"It's thanks for agreeing to pay the rent..."

"Only for that reason?"

"Aaagh!" Phoenix smacked his arm. "J-Just get out of here! ...And see you in court."

"Hopefully?"

"NO."

"I believe your true feelings contradict that statement-"

"GET OUT!" Phoenix pushed him out of the door and slammed it, the prosecutor laughing in victory the entire way. "And don't come back...unless you're paying the rent!"

* * *

**But no really, we need a machine to clone Edgeworths so that they can pay our rent in return for a favor lol The idea of seme Edgeworth was actually a very interesting one to me and I hope to see more of it! I tried not to make them too OOC, but I think I made Edgeworth far more smug than he usually is xD Ah well! Well, hope you all enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
